


Her footsteps

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, Fighting, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Eren Yeager, Scared Eren Yeager, Seme Levi, Uke Eren Yeager, Violence, ereri, riren - Freeform, threat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world where an unknown malicious entity stalks the streets at night Eren moves around living day to day the last person alive, until she isn't. A new girl raven haired, armed with a hunting knife and an attitude to match - the only other survivor.I own nothing, please enjoy!





	1. Blades and bruises

‘It the end of the world as we know it!’ the old song cracked through the speakers of the abandoned shopping center the irony did not fail to register with me. Light reflected off the shards of broken glass littering the filthy floor crunching under my heavy combat boots as I walked through what had once been a food court, the faded colours of what had once been vibrant advertising. After prying the heavy automatic doors of a supermarket open I squeezed through the opening and braced myself for the rotting stench emanating from the meat counter in the corner, meat tended to reek after 6 months out of a refrigeration unit. I hurried to the canned items and began to fill my military rucksack pouches with canned fruits and meat; the best foods were long gone snatched by raiders at the beginning of what had become the end.

Shaking off memories, I zipped up the side pouch now bulging with supplies which would hopefully last a week and filled my water canteen from the bottled water on the shelf; any other supply was likely to be tainted and a stomach bug would reduce survival chances even further. As a final thought I made my way over to the medical supplies and restocked on plasters and bandages’, being clumsy in the apocalypse is a pain both literally and figuratively and there were no doctors left to sew my sorry arse back together should I get hurt. In the first few months I had hidden in a small corner shop but supplies ran too low to stay and I was forced to move, since then I moved around every few weeks or so, gradually the number of other people I saw reduced and reduced until 4 months ago when it seemed as though there was no-one left .

I hauled the now significantly heavier rucksack up onto my shoulders which were now accustomed to carrying all my remaining possessions around with me a gentle sigh escaping my mouth as I clipped up the strap across my chest. Making my way quickly through the center I ducked into a camping supply shop leaving my bag at the door, snatching up the items I needed I made my way quickly to the changing rooms (it’s strange how despite the fact there was no-one who would see me, I still always changed behind a closed door). Stripping off my torn and dirty black tank top and khaki combat trousers I replaced them with almost identical items, re-laced my boots tightly and strapped my hunting knife back into place on my thigh. Leaving my old cloths in a pile on the floor I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the tarnished mirror and sighed; taller and thinner than previously with well-defined muscles owing to a need to be able to escape at any given moment my once soft and thick auburn hair lay lank in a greasy plait down my back – one of the drawbacks of being unable to shower oftern, it was only possible if there was a place with a still operational water tank nearby.

My thin features obscured by a layer of grime and sweat that clung to every available surface but the slight hollow of my cheeks was evident – a lack of proper nutrition and too much stress. Sighing at the vanity that allowed time for such observations I made my way back through the shop ignoring the 50% off signs; as though I paid for anything these days! In the relative silence save for the tinny rattle of the persistent speaker system a soft noise echoed in the corridor outside the shop, freezing I bent down out of view of the source and gripped my knife in my sweaty palm listening carefully. Heart beating fast I registered the muffled thumping in confusion, this was unlike the mechanical clicks, whirs and grinding noises that were the nights deadly serenade, a few seconds later the sound registered as footsteps right outside the door behind which I was currently crouching. 

As sure as I was that this was not one of the nocturnal threats, there was no guarantee of a friendly reception, in this time it was far better to act first and regretted later or as was more likely celebrate your survival. With this thought I sprung forwards brandishing my weapon outwards and swinging almost blindly at the potential threat with a cry forcing its way out of my mouth. I registered an hand on my wrist a sharp pinch on my pressure point before my knife was falling out of my hand and my legs disappeared from under me with a well-aimed kick, my back hit the floor knocking all the air out of my lungs. Gasping for breath I felt a strong pressure on my chest and slowly began to comprehend the position I was in, on my back defenseless with my assailant’s knee on my chest and a serrated blade similar to mine held a millimeter away from my neck.

Lying perfectly skill terrified that any movement may be interpreted as a threat and this mysterious figure would cut my throat and leave me to bleed out at any second I managed to wheeze out ‘please don’t, I’m not a threat to you!’. I heard a faint ‘tsk’ clicking sound as the pressure on my chest lifted and I stood slowly drawing in deep breaths until my head had stopped swimming enough to analyse my assailant, who was shorter than I had expected. A full head height between us which did nothing for my rather bruised ego (and my more bruised arse), raven hair cropped short surrounded the thin oddly angular and sharp features of her face from which piercing gunmetal grey eyes shone analyzing me in return. She was lean and muscular with a deadly but beautiful elegance not unlike a wild cat and I felt trapped in her gaze like the unfortunate deer that was to be dinner.

The knife was still in her grip as I shakily straightened and brushed myself off, while I got the feeling she was prepared to strike it wasn’t threatening. Her clear voice cut coldly through the nervous silence ‘brat, did your mother not teach you any manners at all?’ bristling in irritation at the nickname I snapped back ‘actually she died in the first wave and I’m not a brat I’m 19!’Only receiving an unimpressed stare and an eyebrow raise in return I continued hastily my mouth to brain filter having not yet fully engaged ‘and what gives you the right to be so rude to me you can’t be that much older and what I lack in age I more than make up for in height shorty’. The murderous look I received effectively shut me up before she replied ‘ brat, I’m 5 years older than you, and clearly despite my limited stature that has made a significant difference in terms of both my ability to kick your sorry arse into next Sunday, and my hygiene standards – you smell and look like shit’. Rolling my eyes in a manor indicative of her correct analysis I realized the hilarity of the situation, the last two people alive and we were arguing like children. My hand shot out and she gripped her knife tighter reflexively ‘chill, I think we got off on the wrong foot, I’m Eren’, ‘Levi’ she replied taking my hand gingerly before promptly letting go and wiping her hand on her strangely clean trousers in disgust ‘it seems as though we need to find a way to make this work brat’.


	2. cleansing the brat

It is a truth almost universally acknowledged that when you are one of the two surviving people on the earth it’s a good idea to get to know the other. Jogging slightly to keep up with Levis quick stride I search wildly for topics of conversation, ‘so do you come here often?’ cringing even as the words left my mouth. 

The disbelieving stare I received in return felt justified and made me desperately pray for the ground to swallow me up ‘well done brat, you have transported us back to a dingy nightclub in 2010 with just 6 words impressive’ going red in embarrassment I look down at my feet. ‘Look I’m just trying to start conversation here - look around we are literally the only people left on earth’. Nodding in acknowledgment she stopped and looked at me scrutinising my clothes and the person in them, ‘ok brat I don’t know how you managed to survive this far which either means your smarter than first glances would hint, that you are actually a spy or in some way in league with ….. Them, or you just got lucky’.

I scoff at her words and roll my eyes at the spy comment, smirking she continued ‘now despite the fact that currency is now valueless would put all my money on the third option, but hey I need some luck so I don’t mind you tagging along on one condition’. ‘Sure’ I replied cautiously ‘what’s the condition?’ she eyed me up and down ‘have a fucking shower brat you stink!’ She walked off briskly, I couldn’t see her face but I was sure she was smirking ‘hey! I don’t smell that bad’ I sniff my arm briefly and reconsider my earlier analysis ‘ok fair enough you have a point!’ I call after her retreating form before jogging quickly to catch up.

‘right ok then brat follow me’ bearing what I think passed for her smile, we made our way through the shopping centre stopping In front of a MacDonald’s, ‘honestly I didn’t think you were the fast food type’ I joked ‘what with those chiselled muscles and sharp jawline’ snapping out of my daze I saw her amused look before she shook her head ‘don’t be dumb brat but this place still has a working shower and I have stocked it with the necessary supplies to re-humanise you”. 

Still red with embarrassment I traipse after her as she leads me through the shop and into the employee’s only section. There was a strong smell of cleaning products and I raised my eyebrows in amusement, u she fixed me with a disapproving stare and sighed “not all of us relish in living in conditions unfit for a rat brat”.  
Following her pointing finger I make my way into a bathroom, while I was sure that nothing in MacDonald’s had been this clean ever I certainly wasn’t about to complain. Stripping off quickly I hooked my clothes on a peg only holding onto my knife which I placed next to the wide variety of bath products on a small shelf. 

I turned the tap which spluttered and spat out a few icy jets causing a surprised yelp to erupt from my throat before the water evened out into a blissfully hot stream. A small moan left my lips as the water hit my back soothing the bruises and tense knots in my muscles, examining my choices I decided on a raspberry and mint shampoo and conditioner set. Lathering the soap into my scalp I allowed myself a moment to relax, it had been so long since that freedom had been a possibility, even now I should be more on guard but I trusted Levi. She had had the opportunity to kill me and so I could see little reason for that to change, additionally we had a better chance of surviving together. 

After I had rinsed the soap from my body I left the shower and stepped into the changing room to find a clean towel and fresh cloths, obviously left by Levi my heart swelled a little at the thoughtful gesture. After drying off and redressing in the comfy cargo trousers, tank top and jacket combination I wrapped my hair in a towel and made my way back through to the front of the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you like and dislike! All feedback welcome


End file.
